Into the West (Legolas x Reader)
by Wulferious
Summary: The battle of Pellenor Fields was won... but at a cost.


( A/N: A link to the song is here: /watch?v=Ojt0eiFX1K4 ) Sorry that the link was broken before! Hopefully, it will work now :)

For the first time in his life, Legolas was shaking. Afraid. His hands and boots were bloodied, his quiver empty. Through the piles of stinking, festering orc and human corpses, he searched for you. You were never supposed to be on the battlefield, but he knew how you felt about leaving the men to do everything, while you stayed back home, cowering. Somehow, Legolas knew that you would be here.

Pelennor Field was vast, but never so for Legolas. He was on a mission. If he had to, he would search all of Middle Earth to make sure you were okay. But, you weren't.

From only a small ways away, Legolas heard a loud, hacking cough. Legolas tried to keep himself composed as his chest tightened, and ran toward the sound. When he noticed whose body it was attempting to move in a small patch of bloodied grass, he threw his broken bow to the side, collapsing into whatever clear patch of ground there was left. Legolas had found you, lying in the dirt.

"(y/n)!" The Elf shouted, immediately grabbing at your body and gathering you into his arms, for what he could. He only managed to place the upper part of your body in his lap. Something sharp had stopped him from doing that.

He observed the cuts on your face, but there seemed to be nothing major wrong with you. You were barely able to open your eyes, but you were able to crack a smile.

"I knew you would find me," you boasted, your voice gravelly.

"Why are you even here?!" He scolded, trying to keep his emotions level.

"You know... that I could not just stay behind and cower behind brick walls and men while everyone else fought for the fate of the world..." You coughed again, wrinkling your nose and groaning at the smell.

"Though, it would be nice to bring some flowers down this way," you commented, trying to take off the edgy look the Elf donned.

Legolas took in a deep breath. "I am glad you are here, with me..." You mumbled, using your elbows to attempt to get closer to the elf, to snuggle him. Legolas managed to smile, wiping a hand on his tunic before stroking your cheek with his thumb.

"We should go back to the city. To get you healed and some rest." He suggested, manoeuvring to stand, even though you didn't join him in doing so.

"No," you protested. Furrowing his eyebrows, Legolas looked down at you. Gulping, with a laboured breath, you struggled in your love's grasp. "I cannot stand on my own."

"Then I will help you walk."

"No, Legolas, you do not understand what I am trying to say."

"Then what are you saying?" He asked, growing more concerned.

"My lower back. Turn me over." You told him, and as he gently wriggled out from underneath you to observe your back, there was a large piece of metal protruding from the lower part of your spine. Underneath you, there was a small pool of blood, and blood was still making its way from your lower back and onto the grass.

Legolas froze. He wanted to say something, but no words would come. You smiled weakly at him.

"Hey.. will… you… sing me that song you… told me about?" You asked, trying to snuggle up against him again.

"But… that is only for people who are dying." Legolas took you back in his arms, trying not to hurt you.

You nodded slowly. "I know."

Legolas frowned and nodded. He obliged your final request and cleared his throat.

"Lay down  
Your sweet and weary head  
Night is falling  
You've come to journey's end  
Sleep now  
And dream of the ones who came before  
They are calling  
From across the distant shore"

You coughed again, and Legolas stopped. Slowly, you took his hand. "Please… I want to hear more. You have such…. a lovely voice." You plead, in a whisper.

"Why do you weep?  
What are these tears upon your face?  
Soon you will see  
All of your fears will pass away  
Safe in my arms  
You're only sleeping"

"What can you see  
On the horizon?  
Why do the white gulls call?  
Across the sea  
A pale moon rises  
The ships have come to carry you home

And all will turn  
To silver glass  
A light on the water  
All souls pass

Hope fades  
Into the world of night  
Through shadows falling  
Out of memory and time  
Don't say: «We have come now to the end»  
White shores are calling  
You and I will meet again

And you'll be here in my arms  
Just sleeping

And all will turn  
To silver glass  
A light on the water  
Grey ships pass  
Into the West"

As Legolas finished the last line, he looked around, as Aragorn approached him with a somber shake of his head. Legolas turned to eye you again, and your eyes were closed. your smile had waned, and your chest was not moving.

Legolas shook you, attempting to get your eyes to open again. When you only moved around like a child's doll in his arms, Aragorn placed a hand on the Elf's shoulder. For the first time, Legolas began to cry. He shoved his forehead into the nook of your shoulder, and gently rocked your corpse in his arms.

~

The last of the Fellowship stood in the Throne Room of Minas Tirith. Gimli was lounging in the Steward's chair, Aragorn was sitting on the steps of his would-be Throne, Gandalf was pacing, and so was Legolas.

Elves were supposed to be calm, but Legolas sure was not. He was boiling with rage and the absolute _need_ for revenge. Orcs killed the person he kept most dear to them; and he would make them _pay._

"Frodo has passed beyond my sight. The darkness is deepening," Gandalf sighed, taking a abnormally large puff of his pipe. Aragorn turned and gave the wizard a look of criticism.

"If Sauron had the ring, we would know it," he stated, his tone of voice hopeful, but defiant against the Wizard's looking for trouble.

As if there were an argument about to start, Gandalf turned and paced around the room again. "It's only a matter of time. He has suffered a defeat, yes, but behind the walls of Mordor, our enemy is regrouping."

Legolas frowned. Gimli shifted in his seat. "Let him stay there. Let him rot. Why should we care?"

"Because tens of thousands of orcs now stand between Frodo and Mt. Doom." Gandalf countered quickly. "I've sent him to his death."

'That's not the only one you've sent to their death,' Legolas thought, angrily.

Suddenly, Aragorn turned. "No. There's still hope for Frodo. He needs time, and safe passage across the Plains of Morgoth. We can give him that." Aragorn seemed confident in his idea. Legolas stopped pacing around the room and decided to pay attention to the Man.

Gandalf almost choked on his pipe. "How?" He asked, doubtful.

"Not for ourselves ... But we can give Frodo his chance if we keep Sauron's eye fixed upon us. Keep him blind to all else that moves." Aragorn proposed. Legolas wanted to jump at this idea.

"A diversion…" He whispered. He might be able to go out and kill some orcs in your honour if they carried out this plan. Legolas gripped his repaired bow tightly.

Then, Gandalf leant close to Aragorn and began to whisper. At this point, Legolas didn't care anymore. He just wanted to go out and shoot something.

Gimli then stood. "Certainty of death. Small chance of success. What are we waiting for?"

Legolas was the first to rush out of the large, marble hall. He was ready. He wanted to avenge you, and he was going to do it whether he died, or not.


End file.
